


Routine

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month [22]
Category: Flight of the Conchords - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Autistic Murray Hewitt, Background Jemaine Clement/Bret McKenzie, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Routine, Stimming, Tumblr Prompt, autism acceptance month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Murray likes routines.[Prompt 19: Routine]





	Routine

Every day is the same for Murray. He gets up at the same time, startled awake by his alarm clock. He eats the same thing for breakfast: marmalade on toast with a cup of tea. He wears the same sort of outfit each day: a long-sleeved shirt with a different-coloured tie, sometimes with a sleeveless woollen pullover on top. And he leaves for work at the same time and drives the same route and listens to the same radio station, nodding his head to the music.

At work, Murray likes to keep his office looking the same, with everything in its correct place. He uses the same type of pencil (yellow, with a eraser on the end) when he takes notes, preferring to write in pencil as it makes a pleasant sound and the smell of ink can make him feel sick. And he always takes detailed notes, wanting to be able to remember exactly what happens every day.

His need for routine extends to the band meetings he has with Bret and Jermaine. To the bemusement and sometimes irritation of the two musicians, every meeting with Murray starts in the same way.

“Jermaine?” he says without looking up from his notepaper.

“Yeah, obviously,” Jermaine mumbles; he is obviously in a bad mood.

“Bret?”

“Present,” Bret says, but he sounds bored.

“And Murray, present.”

Murray checks the three names off in turn and looks at Bret and Jermaine, rubbing his pencil between his fingers. “So, item one…”

One day, Bret decides to ask Murray why he does this role-call at every band meeting.

“What’s it for, Murray?” he asks, leaning back in his chair with his arm slung around Jermaine’s back; Murray has to smile, liking how much better the band has been functioning since Bret and Jermaine started a relationship. “I mean, you know we’re here because we’re right in front of you.”

“Yeah, it seems a bit redundant,” Jermaine says, as deadpan as ever.

Murray looks at them, bouncing his leg up and down under the desk. “It’s just how I start our band meetings. I… well, I rather like routines. I wouldn’t know how to start the meeting if I had to change it.”

“You don’t have to change it,” Jermaine says. “We just wanted to know why. And it makes sense. Is it because you’re autistic?”

Murray smiles, the dimple in his cheek becoming obvious. He told Bret and Jermaine he is autistic last month; they were supportive, and continue to show support to Murray to this day.

He nods. “Yes, I think so. I struggle with change and like things to be the same, and it sort of makes me feel… safe to follow routines. I know it sounds silly, but it makes sense to me.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Bret says. “Lots of things I do don’t make sense to other people, but it’s okay. You’re allowed to be yourself.”

“Thanks,” Murray says.

Jermaine smiles. “No problem. So, have you got us any gigs, Murray?”

The smile slides from Murray’s face. “Uh… well… no, I’m afraid.”

They both groan.


End file.
